


mollycoddled

by ultimatehighscore



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Octo Expansion, This is self indulgence, also happy first post on ao3, also uh, an also is a dumbass tsundere, goggles is soft, heres my gARBAGE, idk how to tag this, kinda manga spoilers?, rider is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehighscore/pseuds/ultimatehighscore
Summary: rider gets taken care of by goggles.





	mollycoddled

**Author's Note:**

> spare me i don't write things often!!!!!

"Goggles, I.. Y-Y-" Rider hissed in pain, flinching and almost tugging his face away from Goggles' hands. He took a breath in through clenched teeth, and relaxed his shoulders. Too stiff. "Watch it." Goggles was holding Rider's chin in his hands, treating him like porcelain. It was surprising, somewhat jarring compared to Goggles' usual behavior, but this time the inkling happened to be paying careful attention to what he was doing. It was almost like he was being pampered. 

"The ooze," Goggles started, confusion lingering in his voice. "Does it feel like it.. burned?" His tone was soft, genuine. His volume was even lowered, which Rider did appreciate. Sometimes, the one in front of him was too loud for his own good. Got on his nerves a lot. Now, despite how embarrassing it sounds, Rider could unwind. Stop scowling, knitting his brow at others. He exhaled, trying to recall what he could. 

Silence followed for a moment, Rider's eyes closing. "Burned..? Kind of. It was too cold to burn, really, but it definitely hurt like a bitch." An airy laugh escaped Rider's lips, and he barely caught himself. Instinct took over, he closed his mouth and pursed his lips. Lime green eyes opened, glancing away from the one in front of him. "Do I look like shit?"

"You're only a bit scarred.." Goggles, with all the delicacy he could, used a finger to graze over Rider's ear. The aforementioned jolted, clenching onto his own knee to try and stable himself. He didn't wanna move more, he could probably hurt himself. With all this shit, he doubts he wants to hurt himself again. "But.. I'm sure it'll go away, though!" Goggles smiled. He always smiles. It's always that beaming grin that makes Rider's heart skip a beat. Why? He must have some sort of disease. It's idiotic. There's no way he could have feelings for a dumbass like that, no way in hell.

With a unintentional, subconscious lean into Goggles' hand, and a brush against the stinging scar that was left by the sanitation of Tartar, Rider shudders uncomfortably and sits up. He is not blushing. He'd never blush, he never will blush around Goggles. His reputation is lowering by the minute, but he won't stoop as low as that. "Y-Yeah. Probably." Calm. Rider takes a deep breath in and out. Goggles cocks his head at the weird reaction, still grinning, but doesn't push further.

Lime green eyes meet blue. Rider bit his tongue, trying not to smile as well. Goggles was so stupid. But something about him could cheer anyone up in a matter of seconds. It was annoying. “Anyway. Bandages. You said you were gonna do that.” With that, Goggles perked up, grin dwindling.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry,” Goggles giggled, turning away from Rider to grab a roll of bandages. “Do you think bandages would help, though? Should we wash it?” Rider squinted, trying to consider it. Washing it would probably be good, since the group didn’t have the slightest clue of whatever this goop was. He huffed, leaning back against his chair. 

“Y’know,” Rider tsked. “Might as well.” And with that, he stood up. Or, he attempted to stand up. Right after, his head swayed and an immediate prong of nausea hit him. Almost immediately, he collapsed back in the chair, groaning. “Nope- Nevermind. Don’t need to do that.” Goggles looked at him, concern in his eyes, but Rider failed to see. His face was already in his hands.

“Did you stand up too fast or something? That happens to me a lot,” Goggles said, leaning forward. “Do you want me to get water for you..?” Rider raised his head, eyes still closed, and shook it.

“Don’t bother- I’m already sitting down. I’m fine. Just.. bandages. Bandages for now.” With a nod from the other, he was carefully scooting forwards again. Rider’s hands lowered as Goggles set his own on Rider’s chin, taking his bandages out of a little first aid kit and starting to apply them the best that he could. Gentle, gentle.

Goggles was gentle, cautious with his movements. Rider hardly felt on edge, flinching only a few times simply because the other moved a little close to his eye, or touched a raw part of his face. He felt laid back again, exhaling and inhaling steadily and balanced. This moment was full of silence, Rider simply content with the hand on his chin and the feeling of being taken care of. He felt like he could let his guard down now, being alone with Goggles.

Though, the thought of it now makes Rider feel pathetic. Letting his guard down around a clumsy dumbass who probably could use this moment as blackmail? A dumb idea. But he couldn’t help it. Some part of his mind always nags at him, kind of wanting the other’s attention. Goggles was extraordinary, stupid but smart in his own ways. Idiotically charming. 

Tuning back in to what was happening in front of him, he noticed Goggles was trying to say something. “Huh?”

“Were you falling asleep?” Goggles asked, his head turning to the side. “I finished with the bandages!” 

“Ah.” Did he really not notice? “No, just zoning out.” Rider sat up. focusing his eyes on his lap. His hands fiddled with each other. Oh boy, he was really in this deep, huh?

Goggles put away the materials he used in the kit again, snapping the box closed and setting it aside. “Is there any other place you’re hurt?” Rider spaced for a second, unsure if he really was hurt. Maybe.

“Don’t know, but.. I think I’m good for now. Thanks.” Goggles seemed so genuine with his concern. Worry wasn’t much of an expression he saw on Goggles in the first place. But.. after that, he seemed like he was doing fine. 

The blue-clad inkling reached over and took one of Rider’s hands into his own. His heart stopped.

“Glad to know!” Their hands intertwined, and Goggles gave his a little squeeze. Rider couldn’t respond. It was probably obvious that his face flushed lime at the speed of sound, hardly comprehending what happened. “You know, that whole moment really freaked me out. Seeing that brainwash goop on your face made me think that you were, like.. super gone. But you’re here!” Lime green eyes met blue once more. As usual. 

Goggles grinned, shining like a bright summer day. “I’m glad you’re here.” What was with this sudden intimacy?! Rider stuttered out an attempt at forming a sentence, but his words caught in his throat. It was a struggle to respond. With his free hand, he covered most of his face to hide the blush.

“Goggles.” He hissed out from clenched teeth. “You’re.. embarrassing.” Rider was not going to admit that he felt touched at what the other said. He wasn’t going to admit anything. Goggles is annoying.

The aforementioned wasn’t bothered, holding Rider’s hand tighter and giggling. “I guess.” 

Rider was going to struggle with this oblivious douche for the rest of eternity, wasn’t he?


End file.
